


It All Feels Right

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, ah shit here we go again, cute domestic setting because they deserve happiness, happy casey, less oc dennis, purely smut and i dont even mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: "Although Dennis would rather be at home, he admitted that the look of contentment on Casey’s face made it all more bearable. Seeing her face light up as she searched for things to put in their new apartment was more than enough reason to step out of his comfort zone."





	It All Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> There's always time for sexy times :)

Summers in Philadelphia were finally here, and the city was beginning to come alive. The days were longer, the nights were warmer, and the city was bouncing with life at night, countless people rushing to meet friends for dinner. Others chose to meet up at their local bar for a night of drinking that they would most likely regret once morning came.

Dennis couldn’t stand for any of that. He actively chose to not be part of a crowd and avoided packed restaurants like the plague.

He never understood why people chose to wait to be seated at restaurant when he could make the same type of food at home with no wait time. Why people liked to crowd themselves in a building that felt too small while trying to get the attention of a bartender that was too busy. The drinks were always surely always watered down, and once people finished their drinks, they promptly repeated the cycle all over again.

Dennis never understood what was so appealing about it all.

Yet here he was, walking around an all too busy neighborhood, carrying bags of purchases that weren’t his. He glanced over to the young woman on his arm, her dark hair shinning even in the dark as the bright neon lights of a tattoo parlor glowed as they walked by.

Casey liked the occasional walk around the small square by their apartment. It wasn’t as busy as other parts of the city, but still had enough shops and restaurants to keep them from straying too far from home.

Dennis couldn’t believe she had agreed to move in with him, the joyous tears she shed when they gave them their keys to their new place was something he played over and over again in his mind, her smile permanently burned into his memory.

It was a Friday night and after a long week of work and school, Casey wanted to enjoy the evening with some food and a few purchases that she didn’t think she needed until she saw them during their walk.

Although Dennis would rather be at home, he admitted that the look of contentment on Casey’s face made it all more bearable. Seeing her face light up as she searched for things to put in their new apartment was more than enough reason to step out of his comfort zone.

“Are you having fun?” He asked quietly, silently hoping he wasn’t being boring. He gazed intently at her, trying to read her face as she turned to look up at him.

Casey will never get over how much effort Dennis put into doing the things she liked. She understood how much he disliked crowded areas, yet here he was, asking her if she was enjoying herself. The flutter in her stomach never ceased, not once since they met. “Of course, I always have fun with you, Dennis.”

Dennis nodded in response, masking the relief he felt inside.

“There’s a neat shop around the corner that sells really cool modern art that would look great in the living room,” Casey says softly, still blissfully content just thinking about their new home, their own space.

Dennis’ lips quirked up into a subtle grin as he remembers Casey’s last purchase. “Your style is impeccable,” he says, a hint of amusement lacing his words.

Casey’s laugh is genuine and loud, the sound washing over him as he reminds himself that they’re in public because he’s suddenly hit the urge to turn her laughter into quiet moans…

“Why do I feel like you’re throwing shade at me for buying those crystals,” she says, pretending to be annoyed, throwing her head back with an exasperated sigh in a show of theatrics as they have this conversation again.

“Is that what they call rocks nowadays,” Dennis retorted back. “What does shade mean again?”

“Shade is when you judge someone for buying some really cool crystals that were on sale and look really good on your bookshelves,” Casey defended herself. “And besides, they’re not rocks, they’re amethyst geodes and quartz crystals.”

Dennis loved toying with her but knew deep down he would never prevent her from buying whatever she wanted. He knew about how she grew up, the way her Uncle essentially forbade her from ever getting anything for herself. He knew about the sense of accomplishment she felt when she got a job and got her first paycheck, the way she cried out of pure joy when she finally moved out and bought things for herself without feeling guilty.

Dennis turns to look at her, nudging her slightly to get her to look up at him, and for a second, he gets lost in big, brown eyes. “I love what you’ve done to our place, crystals and all,” he says, the deep, low rumble of his voice making the younger woman’s lips suddenly feel too dry.

Loud music suddenly interrupts their reverie, both realizing they had stopped in front of a bar whose guest band had just started their first set.

Dennis could hear Casey hum quietly to the song, making a mental note to ask her what the songs is called later when they got home.

He felt Casey take his hand and watched her as she twirled herself around until she was facing him, dark hair framing her face as she began to sing aloud, not caring about anyone around her, a far cry from the shy girl he met at first.

Dennis could never explain just how she managed to make his breath hitch every time she looked up at him. The way her big, brown eyes crinkled at the corners when she was happy, to the length of her eyelashes as she looked up because he always towered over her.

The way her lips parted in a dazzling smile for him made Dennis swear he was the least worthy person to ever see her like this.

Casey, out of breath and a bit dizzy from her spinning, notices his furrowed eyebrows before embracing his waist, feeling a strong yet gentle hand on the curve of her back.

She never understood these kinds of songs before, but they somehow made sense now. Dennis loved her when no one else would, not even herself. He took care of her even on the days when she didn’t have the strength to do so. He gave her a home, a safe space where she could hide away from all the horrible things in the world. He saw beauty in her when she only saw the ugly.

Dennis notices the way her eyes soften before leaning down to kiss her, soft and warm but firm enough to make her forget about anything else. He didn’t deserve her yet here she was, and he wants nothing more than to go back home and show her how much he loves her, words failing him once again.

The drive home is torture.

Dennis is already hard just thinking about getting her undressed, about feeling her warm skin underneath his hands and hearing his name on her lips as his finger’s trace over the lines of her body.

It doesn’t help that Casey keeps giving him coy glances, a devilish smile gracing her pretty face when she takes his hand and places it in-between her thighs. She squeezes her legs tighter, squirming in her seat as Dennis groans, low and deep as he tries to stay under the speed limit.

They walk quickly once the car is parked and Casey walks ahead of him. “Could you be anymore slower, Dennis,” she says before turning to look over her shoulder, a powerful tremor runs through her body at the intensity in Dennis’ eyes as he watches her.

They stumble into the elevator quietly, fingers intertwined tightly as they try desperately to restrain themselves, Dennis refusing to push her against the filthy elevator wall. Casey is the first one to break as she brings his face down to hers, fingers clawing at his chest as her lips hungrily nip and kiss his frantically.

The elevator door opens suddenly, and Dennis wrapped his arm around her waist, effortlessly guiding her to their door, lips red and breathing heavily. He closes his eyes to try and steady his hand as he concentrates on getting the key to unlock the door, hearing Casey quietly panting behind him.

“Any day now, Dennis.” The words slip out before she can stop them, and Casey swears she heard him growl as the door finally opens and he all but throws her inside, slamming the door shut.

Dennis suddenly has her pressed against the door, his mouth instantly on her neck as she runs her hands up and over his shoulders, helping him take off his jacket and then moving her hands to his waist, undoing his belt swiftly with nimble fingers.

His groans are low and deep as he sucks at her soft skin behind her ear, her legs buckling in a way she can never control, keening deliciously at the sensation. She could feel his hands at her waist, holding her up because the last thing he needed was for her to hurt herself before he fucked her.

Once he steadied her, Dennis moved his hands down to her legs, hitching up the black dress she wore, his hands running up the back of her thighs and over the soft flesh of her ass.

Casey let out a sweet, helpless whimper against his shoulder, eliciting a quiet laugh from Dennis as he relished in the knowledge that he was the one making her feel this way. His eyes are fixed onto her hands as she takes off her jacket before they move onto unbuttoning the front of her dress, exposing the milky flesh he already knows will be soft to his touch.

One swift movement and she’s swiftly being carried down the hallway, her dress bunching at the waist as she wraps her arms around his neck, feeling strong muscles flex as she wraps her legs around him.

He places her on the bed gently, stealing a kiss before straightening up to slowly unbutton his shirt. He’s deliberately slow, a subtle punishment aimed at Casey for all the teasing she subjected him to on the way home.

He focuses his attention to buttons on his sleeve when he hears Casey whimper in such a delicious way. She’s all but squirming on the bed and Dennis can tell she’s trying not to be a smart ass…

“I know you’re being slow on purpose,” She said, annoyingly staring him down as she writhes. “Move faster.”

Dennis’s hands stop and his eyes narrow dangerously behind the lenses of his glasses before he ever so slowly leaned in front of Casey, planting his hands on both sides of her legs to support his weight as he turned his head to whisper in her ear. “You’ll wait until I’m done. Don’t touch yourself until I’m ready to touch you.”

Casey whimpers, his hot breath on her ear making her wish she could just slip a hand under her panties to relieve the ache in between her thighs. It doesn’t take long for her to say his name, to beg for him to touch her.

Dennis acknowledges her pleads by pulling her legs towards him, making her lay flat on the bed, hearing her yelp in shock at the sudden movement. He moves her again, and now Casey is laying on her stomach, unable to control the way her body writhes as her need intensifies.

Casey feels her dress slide off her body, along with everything else she was wearing before moaning into the bed sheets as Dennis’ calloused hand caresses down her back.

Dennis is mesmerized by how soft her skin is, how responsive she was under his touch. He slips his fingers over her clit, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply to try to control himself as he feels the slick flesh, ignoring the way she instinctively opened her legs wider in an eager attempt to get his fingers inside of her.

His teasing doesn’t last very long before snaking an arm under her stomach to bring her back flush against his chest, a firm hand on her neck and his other hand reaches around to rub circles over her clit.

He needs to hear her breathy whimpers as he touches her, needs to hear her say just how much she loves his touch. “This is what you want, isn’t it?”

Casey’s eyes are closed as his fingers move in delicate circles over her, but she knows his eyes are on her. She tries several times to answer him but each time she tries to speak, her words turn into moans and mewls and she can feel his grip on her neck tighten ever so slightly.

“Yes, please Dennis,” She doesn’t know what she’s begging for. “Please.”

Dennis doesn’t know what he loves the most, her voice begging for him or the way her body twitches. Whatever it is has him groaning in her ear, placing not so gentle bites along her neck and earlobe. He feels Casey’s hand slide in between their bodies to wrap her fingers around his hard length, hips bucking against her grip.

He can’t take it any longer and Dennis moves quickly to position himself at her entrance, entering her harder than he intended. He’s relieved to hear her moan deliciously as she lets her head fall back to rest on his shoulder, hips already moving over him.

Casey feels every inch of him, feels the way the muscles in his thighs work as he drives inside her again, hard thrusts that make her thankful he still has a firm grip on her neck to keep her from falling forward. She looks back at Dennis, fully aware that her face is flushed and eyes are heavy lidded, but she doesn’t care, not when he’s staring at her with so much adoration in his gaze.

It’s all too much. Casey feels the waves of pleasure crash over her as she screams for the only person who’s ever made her come this way, back arching as her hands use his thighs as an anchor as she rides the pleasure out.

Dennis’ control is gone the second he hears his name fall from her lips, thrusting into her roughly until he was whispering her name reverently.

Casey was blissfully unaware of how her legs her shaking as Dennis gently laid her down, hands brushing hair out of her face, fingers lingering on her collarbone as her skin slowly reddened thanks to his grip. He gave her a timid smile, “Sorry. I was trying to be good.”

Casey’s snort and laughter eased the worried knot in his chest. “Sure you were,” she laughed breathily, “You always say that and I’m starting to think you don’t know what that means.”

Dennis ignored her teasing once again, admitting to himself that he didn’t mind it at all. And as he watched her sort through her new purchases, Dennis started to come to terms with the idea that going out wasn’t so bad at all.

As long as it made her happy.

* * *

Follow me on [Tumblr](https://pizzzazlut.tumblr.com/)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/pizzzazlut)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
